Psikopat
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Buku bercover hitam, berjudul PSIKOPAT yang tertulis dengan tinta merah, begitu menarik perhatian Naruto. seminggu setelahnya, Seorang siswa tewas di DHS. Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan buku itu? mind to RnR?


Empty 1

Saya kembali dengan sebuah fic yang jauh dari kata romance dan humor. kyaaa ini pertama kalinya saya hadir dengan fic rate M

Rate M of blood. Disini gak ada adegan lime/lemon. Rate M saya berikan karena banyak adegan-adegan yang serem. Siapapun boleh baca, tapi jangan salahkan saya kalo kalian jadi ketakutan nanti (halah, Author sok banget sih.)

pairing, gak ada pairing disini.

Don't like, don't read. Like, just read and review.

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENPAI**

**WARNING: mungkin sedikit OOC, gaje, typo, rate M of blood. don't like? don't read**

**PSIKOPAT **

_**. . .Apa yang tertulis dibuku itu adalah awal dari suatu kejadian besar. . . **_

Senin yang cerah, ditemani oleh teriknya sang mentari yang sedari tadi menyinari tanpa jenuh. Tak terlihat sedikitpun awan yang berani mengganggunya. Keramahan dan kehangatan Sang Mentari juga terasa di Diamond High School. Sekolah yang terletak di Desa Konoha ini adalah salah satu sekolah unggulan di Jepang

Pukul 11 pagi menjelang siang, para siswa masih dengan tekunnya mengikuti pelajaran di kelas masing-masing. Sekolah ini selalu damai, tak pernah sekalipun siswa Diamond High School -atau yang sering disebut DHS-, terlibat pertengkaran antar siswa atau tawuran. Bahkan mungkin kebanyakan sekolah boleh iri dengan DHS.

Kriiing

Bunyi bel lantang terdengar tepat pukul satu siang, seperti kebanyakan siswa secara umumnya, setelah mendengar bunyi seperti tadi, mereka pasti berteriak girang, sama seperti siswa-siswa KHS ini. Pintu pagar sekolah dibuka untuk mempersilakan para siswa untuk meninggalkan sekolah mereka. "Dah, aku pulang ya." "Sampai jumpa besok." demikianlah kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir siswa-siswi itu sebelum berpisah dengan temannya dan menghilang dibalik kaca mobil ayahnya.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah berjalan menjauhi pintu gerbang sekolah. "Hey Sas." ucap seorang berambut pirang, bermata biru langit kepada pemuda berambut hitam legam dan bermata onix yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Hn." hanya kata itu yang terucap dari pemuda bermata Onix tersebut. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Ada apa Naruto?" pemuda berambut hitam itu penasaran. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto, menolehkan kepalanya kearah temannya. "Sasuke, menurutmu ada tidak manusia yang tega membunuh sesamanya?" pertanyaan tersebut tak cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Ada, jika tidak ada, tak ada yang namanya 'pembunuh'. Dasar bodoh." umpat Sasuke, kebiasaannya saat berbicara dengan sahabatnya ini. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Maksudku, pembunuh yang ketagihan membunuh. Seperti kecanduan begitu. Apa ya namanya?" Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal.

"Psikopat." sahut Sasuke yang langsung mengerti maksud Naruto. Naruto mengghentikan langkahnya, oleh karena itu Sasuke ikut menoleh kearah pria berambut pirang jabrik dibelakangnya. "Nah, itu dia maksudku. Memangnya yang seperti itu ada ya Sas?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali. "Sas, tunggu!" pekik Naruto yang langsung mengejar langkah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Pasti semalam kau menonton film Psikopat ya?" tebak Sasuke saat langkah Naruto sudah sejajar dengan miliknya. Pria bermata biru langit itu mengangguk yakin.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah bangunan yang sudah sering dilihatnya, namun baru kali ini menarik perhatiannya. "Kenapa berhenti lagi Dobe?" dengus Sasuke kesal tanpa menoleh.

"Err, Sas, kau pulang saja dulu. Aku ingin mampir ke tempat ini." Naruto menunjuk toko buku itu sembari tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto, walau batinnya sedikit heran, Naruto tak pernah tertarik dengan suatu benda bernama buku. Lalu, apa yang ia cari di toko buku? Apa ia terlalu bodoh hingga ia berpikir ada sebuah mainan di toko buku? Menurut Sasuke, Naruto memang terlalu bodoh.

Ini kali pertama Naruto melangkahkan kaki kedalam gedung yang tak terlalu besar ini, yang isinya hanya deretan buku-buku beragam jenis yang telah tersusun secara rapih. Inginnya, Naruto hanya melihat-lihat saja, berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Matanya tak pernah berhenti kepada satu buku, ia hanya melihat judul-judul buku itu sambil lalu. Setelah Sepuluh menit ia hanya melirik, kali ini matanya terpaku kepada sebuah buku yang tebalnya kurang lebih 5 cm, cover berwarna hitam, dengan tulisan "PSIKOPAT" di covernya. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengambil buku yang menarik perhatiannya sedemikian dalam, ia membalik buku ditangannya, membaca Cover belakangnya yang bertuliskan.

_Psikopat itu ada. _

_Percayakah kalian dengan kenyataan ini?_

_Percaya tak percaya hal ini memang ada. _

_Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengalami masalah kejiwaan. _

_Mereka bahagia saat berhasil membunuh orang lain dengan tangan mereka sendiri._

_Bagaimana ciri-cirinya? Apa yang menyebabkan mereka bisa menjadi Psikopat? _

_Dan semua pertanyaan yang bersemayam dalam pikiranmu tentang mereka, akan terungkap di buku ini._

"Hey!" seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto, jantungnya serasa lepas dari rongga dadanya akibat terkejut. Mungkin efek dari membaca cover buku yang digenggamnya, pikiran Naruto jadi sedikit terhanyut dalam kata-kata singkat dan menyeramkan itu.

Naruto membalikan badannya, berusaha mengetahui siapa orang yang mengejutkannya sesaat yang lalu. Mata Biru Shapire-nya menangkap sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Mata Emeraldnya terlihat indah dimata Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum, manis sekali. "Kau menyukai buku itu?" tanya gadis itu seraya menunjuk buku ditangan Naruto dengan matanya.

"Oh ini" Naruto mengangkat buku itu setinggi dadanya, untuk menunjukan lebih jelas lagi kepada gadis itu. "Em, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya, kau mau? Ini untukmu saja."

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng perlahan, membiarkan helai demi helai rambut yang membingkai wajahnya menari indah menambah kecantikannya. "Jika hanya membaca buku itu, kau tak kan percaya Psikopat itu ada. Kau akan percaya saat kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri." Sesaat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, gadis bermata emerald itu melangkah menjauhi Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Naruto berniat mengejarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang pelayan toko "Maaf, bukunya silahkan bayar di kasir." ucapnya.

Naruto bergeming, matanya masih sibuk mencari gadis tadi yang ternyata sudah tak berapa di toko ini lagi.

(~`o`)~

Kelas XII IPA 1 Boleh terheran-heran kali ini, karena Naruto, teman sekelas mereka -yang entah mengapa bisa mendapatkan kelas XII IPA 1- tengah membaca buku dengan seriusnya.

"Wah, Naruto, kau ingin menyaingi Sasuke dan Gaara ya?" ledek Ino, namun tetap tak digubris oleh Naruto.

"Se-sedang membaca buku apa Naru. . .to?" tanya Hinata dengan kebiasaan bicaranya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto bergeming, terlalu serius rupanya ia membaca buku yang ia beli minggu lalu di toko buku. Karena penasaran, beberapa temannya mengerubunginya. "Psikopat?" tanya mereka heran. "Kau ingin belajar menjadi Psikopat ya Naruto?" tanya pemuda gendut yang tengah asyik memakan kripik kentangnya. "Cerewet kau Chouji." ucap Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku dihadapannya.

"Huh, Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Naruto lantang sembari menutup buku tebal itu.

Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat berdiam diri selama beberapa jam.

"Giliranku." Sasuke mengambil buku bercover hitam dengan tulisan warna merah tersebut. Siswa yang lain saling berpandangan, ini pertama kalinya dua orang itu menyukai hal yang sama, yaitu buku misterius berjudul "Psikopat". Biasanya mereka menyukai dua hal yang bertentangan.

~(`o`~)

Di bawah sebuah pohon besar nan rindang, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam tengah duduk di sebuah bangku putih panjang. Mata onix-nya menjelajahi isi buku yang tengah digenggamnya. Satu jam sudah ia duduk tanpa suara di tempat ini, namun tak ada sedikitpun keinginannya untuk beranjak dari tempat sejuk ini. Terkadang ia mengangguk, terkadang matanya membulat kaget dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Wah, serius sekali." suara riang itu membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh, tepat disampingnya terlihat seorang gadis duduk di bangku yang sama dengan yang ia duduki saat ini. Tapi anehnya, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu.

"Siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Sasuke yang jantungnya masih berdegup cepat. "Ah, kau pasti Sasuke. Banyak orang yang menyebut namamu. Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak teman tanpa perlu mencarinya ya." ucap gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan bermata emerald disebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bisa menangkap maksud gadis itu.

"Buku itu, buku yang dibeli oleh Naruto minggu lalu ya?" tanyanya seraya melirik buku di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Kau mengenal Naruto?" akhirnya Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya aku kenal kalian semua, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, dan semuanya. Aku kenal kalian walaupun kalian tak mengenalku." mata Emelard gadis itu menatap tajam ke mata Onix milik Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa namamu?" "Oh ya, apa yang tertulis dibuku itu adalah awal dari sesuatu yang besar." jawaban yang tak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuatnya heran. Sasuke menatap buku yang dibawanya, otaknya terus saja berpikir menelaah perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"Maksud-" belum selesai Sasuke bicara, ia kembali terkejut saat menyadari gadis tadi sudah tak berada disisinya lagi. Gadis itu menghilang tanpa Sasuke sadari. Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia merinding bukan main. Beberapa saat Sasuke diam tanpa membuka bukunya lagi. Ia bingung, terlalu bingung bahkan.

"Sasuke!" teriakan dari suara yang tak asing baginya, membuatnya sedikit lega, Lega bahwa ternyata ia tak bermimpi. Pria berambut pirang yang tadi menyebut namanya kini tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Disini kau rupanya." kata Naruto saat ia duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Naruto, apa kau melihat gadis berambut merah muda disekitar sini?"

Naruto tertawa.

"Wah, sepertinya kau baru saja berkencan dengan seorang gadis ya?" Naruto meledek.

"Aku serius." mau tak mau Naruto spontan terdiam saat melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Err, tidak ada."

Sasuke tertunduk, suatu perasaan bergejolak dalam dirinya. Takut, bingung, tak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Memangnya ada apa Sas?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri sahabat terdekatnya. "Tadi ada seorang gadis misterius yang datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal kita. Dia juga tahu buku ini dibeli olehmu Naruto." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" Naruto penasaran.

"Rambutnya merah muda diikat ekor kuda, matanya hijau emerald, kulitnya putih, ya begitulah kurang lebih.

"Tidak salah lagi, dia memang gadis yang pernah kutemui di toko buku." Naruto menjawab dengan santai.

"Menurutmu dia misterius?"

"Kau tertarik padanya ya Sasuke?" Naruto masih saja bercanda walupun raut wajah Sasuke semakin lama semakin serius. Sasuke terdiam, bukan karena hal yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar, namun karena ia tahu, bicara dengan Naruto, tak ada gunanya. Anak itu tak pernah serius, selalu saja bercanda.

(0.o)

Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah bersamaan memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. Mereka memang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan, seluruh warga DHS tahu hal tersebut. Mereka saling bertatapan heran saat melihat kerumunan siswa dan Guru dilapangan basket. Sepertinya tengah mengerubungi sesuatu.

Terlihat juga lima orang polisi tengah berusaha untuk membubarkan kerumunan siswa tersebut. Dengan setengah berlari dan dilanda rasa penasaran yang besar, kedua sahabat ini menghampiri kerumunan yang belum berhasil dibubarkan oleh polisi. Mereka berdua menyusup masuh ke dalam kerumunan hingga mereka berdua dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan."

"Astaga." ucap mereka berdua seraya mundur satu langlah saking terkejutnya. Jantung mereka seketika berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seorang siswa tergeletak di lapangan dengan seluruh tubuh yang bersimbah darah, terutama di kepalanya. Kepalanya remuk, hancur berantakan. Tulang-tulang yang patah dan isi kepala yang terlihat dari luar, membuat mereka semua bergidik ngeri.

Kepalanya sudah tak berbentuk bulat lagi, tangan dan kakinya tak berkulit lagi, daging-dagingnya terlihat jelas, tulang yang patah juga menyembul keluar. Sungguh kondisi yang mengenaskan. Beberapa siswa menutup mata tak berani melihat lebih lama lagi, benyak siswa menangis histeris.

Guru-guru, mereka hanya berdiri mematung dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

"Ada apa ini, guru Kakashi? tanya sasuke pada seorang guru yang kebetulan berdiri disebelahnya.

Guru berambut perak itu menggelengkan kepala "Tidak tahu, pagi ini satpam sudah menemukannya dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini."

Satpam? pagi ini? Sasuke yang menupakan juara dua umum ini berpikir keras.

Jika satpam yang menemukannya, berarti pintu gerbang sekolah belum terbuka. Itu artinya siswa ini tewas. . .

kemarin malam.

(^v^)/

TBC

Waah, maaf pendek ceritanya, ini baru chapter 1. Mau baca lebih lanjut? Tunggu chapter 2.

ya, klik teman imut kita dibawah ini.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
